Affaire de famille
by Manana99
Summary: Jay se retrouve au milieu d'un mélo-drame familiale. Son père refuse de lui parler et son frère a disparu. La carte de crédit de Will a été utilisé à New York. Direction New York pour l'équipe des Renseignements. Jay doit alors faire face à une vérité absolue et à ses sentiments.
1. Prologue

Quand le frère d'un flic de Chicago disparaît et que sa carte bancaire est utilisée à New York, évidemment, Voight prends l'avion avec son équipe et débarque à New York. L'un de ses officiers va alors se rendre compte qu'il se voile la face et il devra faire face à ses sentiments en plus de devoir jonglé avec la disparition de son frangin. Qui a dit qu'être flic était facile? Heureusement que les Renseignements peuvent compter sur l'équipe de Mac Taylor.


	2. Chapter 1

_Je fixe le tableau, cherchant quelque chose qu'on aurait pu louper. J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Antonio._

 _Antonio : Tu as encore passé ta nuit ici ?_

 _Je hoche doucement la tête. Il soupire et se dirige vers son bureau, posant sa veste. Il part ensuite, prenant la tasse qui repose sur mon bureau et revient rapidement._

 _Antonio : Tu dois vraiment dormir._

 _Moi : Je n'y arrive pas._

 _Antonio : As-tu seulement essayer ?_

 _Moi : Depuis trois jours, non mais je te jure que les premiers jours, j'ai essayé._

 _Antonio : A ce rythme là tu ne tiendra bientôt plus debout._

 _Je soupire pour montrer mon mécontentement. Voight et Alvin arrivent._

 _Voight : Tu as encore passé la nuit ici ?_

 _Je m'apprête à répondre mais Antonio me devance._

 _Antonio : Il a passé la nuit à la maison._

 _Voight : Et tu as réussi à dormir un peu ?_

 _Je secoue négativement la tête, attendant les réprimandes._

 _Voight : Halstead, je veux que tu te reposes, c'est pas compliqué, si ? Si cette nuit tu ne dors pas, je ne veux pas..._

 _Mouse : Alors ça, c'est surprennant._

 _On se tourne vers lui._

 _Mouse : Sa carte bancaire vient d'être utilisée. A Manhattan._

 _Voight se tourne vers nous._

 _Voight : Je passe un coups de fil et on prend l'avion ! On se rejoint tous ici dans une heure._

 _On commence à partir. Voight me retient par le bras._

 _Voight : Je veux que tu en profites pour prendre une douche et un vrai repas. Tu n'as pas quitté les locaux depuis quatre jours. Je sais qu'Antonio tente de te couvrir en disant que tu as passé la nuit chez lui mais ça ne t'aidera en rien. Alors tu prends une douche et tu manges._

 _Moi : J'ai pas spécialement envie de passer chez moi._

 _Il hoche la tête._

 _Voight : Tu viens à la maison dans ce cas. Je vais demander à Antonio de passer chez toi._

 _Je le remercie du regard. On descend tandis qu'il envoie un message à Antonio pour lui demander de passer chez moi. On arrive rapidement chez lui._

 _Voight : Vas prendre une douche. La salle de bain est au premier. Deuxième porte à gauche._

 _Je hoche la tête et monte. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Je fais peur à voir. Je me glisse sous l'eau qui détend mes muscles. Quand je sors, je me sens moins sale. J'enfile simplement mon boxer et je descends sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, mon supérieur me regarde._

 _Moi : Désolé mais j'ai pas réfléchis sur le coups._

 _Voight : C'est bon, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave._

 _Je remarque qu'il m'a préparé du jus d'orange et des oeufs. Je lève les yeux vers lui._

 _Voight : C'est non négociable._

 _Je m'installe devant ce qu'il m'a préparé et mange avec appétit contrairement à ce que je pense. Il sort son portable._

 _Voight : Allô Mac ? C'est Hank !... Ca va mais j'ai un service à te demander... Tu aurais du t'en douter,en effet. Le frère d'un de mes agents a disparu depuis une semaine et sa carte a été utilisée à Manhattan. Je me demandais si tu permettrais que mon équipe utilise tes locaux pour mener l'enquête... Vraiment ? Tu es génial ! Merci. On arrive dans la journée._

 _Une nausée commence à se faire ressentir. Manger autant d'un coups, c'est pas une bonne idée. Je me dirige vers les toilettes où mon petit déjeuner ressort. Voight arrive et pose sa main dans mon dos._

 _Voight : Tu as trop mangé d'un coups ?_

 _Je hoche la tête._


	3. Chapter 2

Voight : Tu as trop mangé d'un coups ?

Je hoche la tête.

Moi : L'équipe de New York ?

Voight : Ils nous attendent. Le lieutenant Taylor nous laisses ses locaux et ses hommes s'il le faut.

Moi : C'est cool de sa part.

Voight : Il me devait bien ça.

Je souris vaguement et me lève, allant dans la cuisine où je bois rapidement un verre d'eau. Des coups se font entendre contre la porte. Je me tourne vers Voight.

Voight : C'est Antonio qui t'apporte des vêtements.

Je soupire de soulagement tandis qu'il ouvre à notre collègue qui me tends mes affaires.  
Antonio : Je ne te savais pas aussi bien gaulé.

Moi : Soit pas jaloux.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain où je m'habille rapidement. Quand je ressors, on monte en voiture et on retourne au bureau où les autres nous attendent. On se dirige ensuite vers l'aéroport.

Après trois heures de trajet en avion, on descend. On récupère nos valises et on va dans le hall, suivant notre supérieur. Antonio me tends une barre de céréales.

Antonio : Je viens de l'acheter. Je me disais que tu voudrais sans doute manger un truc.

Moi : La dernière fois que j'ai mangé, j'ai tout vomis dans les toilettes de chez Voight.

Antonio : Tu as du trop manger d'un coups. Là, c'est juste une barre de céréales.

Je la prends et la glisse dans ma poche. Mon collègue soupire.

Voight : Salut Mac !

Mac : Salut Hank ! Il y avait longtemps !

Ils se serrent la main. Les présentations entre les deux équipes se font puis on rejoint leur labo. On va cohabiter avec eux le temps de l'enquête.

Mac : Donc, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, le frère d'un de tes agents a disparu.

Hank : Depuis une semaine et sa carte a été utilisée hier soir et ce matin à Manhattan.

Danny : Le frère de quel agent ?

Moi : Le mien.

Ils hochent la tête. La main d'Antonio se pose sur mon épaule. Je sais qu'il aimerait m'aider plus mais il ne peut rien faire. Le regard de Danny me sonde.

Mac : Agent Halstead, pouvez nous en dire plus sur la disparition de votre frère ?

Moi : On devait dîner ensemble, Samedi dernier. Il n'est pas venu et n'a pas prévenu, ce qui n'est franchement pas normal. J'ai essayé de l'appelait plusieurs fois mais il n'a pas décroché. Quand, lundi matin, l'hôpital dans lequel il travaille m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il n'était pas venu travailler depuis trois jours, j'ai compris que quelques choses clochait.

Hank : Il est arrivé au bureau, m'a expliqué la situation et nous sommes aller faire un tour chez lui. L'appartement était ravagé.

Mac : La dernière fois que vous l'avez croisait, était-il bizarre ?

Moi : Non, il était tout à fait normal !

Mac : Se pourrait-il qu'il ait eu envie de...

Moi : Changer de vie ? Impossible. Et puis il n'aurait pas ravagé son appartement, premièrement, et, deuxièmement, il m'aurait laissé un mot. Il ne me laisse jamais sans nouvelles plus de quarante huit heures.

Hank : Et ça fait une semaine.

Mac hoche la tête.


	4. Chapter 4

Après une après-midi à expliquer la situation aux agents de New York, on a convenu qu'on commencerait les recherches demain. Chacun d'entre nous allons dormir chez un agent d'ici. Je crois que je vais chez le brun. Flack, me semble-t-il, qu'il s'appelle. J'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Mon cerveau se tournait vers le fait que Will était peut-être proche.

L'agent se gare et on descend. Le trajet entre le labo et son appartement c'est fait en silence.

"Bière et pizza, ça vous va ?

-On pourrait arrêter les vouvoiements ? Ca me stresse.

-Bien sûr. Alors ? Ca te va ?

-Sans souci.

-Il y a un match de Hockey, ce soir. T'aimes ça ?

-Ouais.

-Chicago BlackHawks contre New York Rangers. On risque de bien s'amuser." rit-il en revenant. "Les pizzas vont arriver."

Il me tend une bière décapsulée.

"Chicago est meilleur." affirmai-je.

"On va dire que j'y crois." rit-il encore.

Son portable vibre et il s'éloigne pour répondre. Je soupire en allumant la télé. Il revient, son visage ayant perdu tout sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ils ont retrouvé un corps au Madison Square."

Mon coeur rate un battement.

"Mac veut qu'on y aille. Tous les deux. Il n'y aura que Voight et nous trois."

Je me lève tel un automate, mon cerveau s'étant déconnecté au mot corps. Et si c'était Will ? Dans la voiture, j'attrape mon téléphone et appelle mon père. J'attends, les sonneries retentissantes. Il ne décroche pas. Évidemment.

On arrive et l'agent me guide. Je ne suis plus un agent, là. Je suis juste un mec qui attend de voir si un membre de sa famille est mort ou pas. On voit Hank et Taylor un peu plus loin. On s'approche.

"On n'a pas encore soulevé la couverture." m'indique mon supérieur. "Tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire ?"

Je hoche la tête. On s'approche de la couverture qui recoure un corp qui pourrait être celui de mon frère. Je soupire alors que Voight donne un ordre silencieux pour qu'on soulève la couverture. Mon souffle se bloque quand le visage du défunt apparaît sous mes yeux. Taylor et Flack me fixent. Je vois mon supérieur secouer la tête et m'éloigner.

"On va le retrouver. On va les retrouver. Pas seulement ton frère. On va retrouver le salopard qui a fait ça, je te le promet."


End file.
